


The Hunt.

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Everything is quiet at Graham-Lecter household.Too quiet.





	

It was the last night Emilia would spent in her home with her parents and her little brother. The last time she would sleep in her bed, the last time she would see her dogs and her cat everyday. She was going to college the next day and the whole family was devastated. Will couldn't stop crying whenever he looked at her and even Hannibal had misty eyes cooking dinner that night. Vicenzo was four years old now and he was angry with her for leaving. The boy had grown a bit in size and stature and his hair had been growing as well. It was funny because he loved dressing as Hannibal and the cannibal was so happy having his kid dressing so well. Vincenzo loved bow ties and hats, especially flat caps. Emilia always thought he looked like a little grandpa whenever she saw him going out into the city with their parents, Will usually laughed along with her at the vision while Hannibal glared at them as well as Vincenzo. She would miss all of that so much. 

That night her parents tucked her to bed like she was little like her brother. She didn't mind, the ginger girl knew they all needed that. 

Will and Hannibal went to sleep sad and wistful. Both of them curling at each other as close as humanly possible. The house slept as well. Turing and Todric were sleeping at Vincenzo's bed (to Hannibal's utterly horror) and Theodore was at Emilia's feet. Everything was quiet. 

 

Too quiet. 

Emilia thought she wouldn't be able to sleep that night at all, too wind up for the day to come. The house was quiet and the girl didn't need to strain her ears too much to hear Theodore's faint purrs, which was what finally lulled her to sleep two hours later than the whole house and it felt like she's been asleep for only a minute when she was roused up from sleep roughly by her dad. Will looked frantic and disheveled, a look of horror in his face. Emilia suddenly knew her life wouldn't be the same after that. He was carrying a crying Vicenzo and a heavy backpack and soon she knew what was happening. They had finally found them.

\- Emilia, GET UP! - He screamed frantically to the shocked girl, finally pulling her out of her shock and starting her to motion. - They'll be here any second now, you need to hurry!

Emilia got up from the bed in a jump, startling Theodore who scram away, going to hide inside her closet. The girl put on her flats and grabbed the backpack as well as Vicenzo in her arms. 

\- In the backpack has everything you need for you and Vince. You know the drill, right? - Will said frantically running around the house until they reached the hidden basement trap door where there was the scape route to the woods.

-Yes, but dad... - Emilia was crying. She could feel the traitorous tears running down her pale cheeks. She felt as small and scared as Vicenzo. 

\- We don't have time. - They jumped when he heard the door being kicked down and several heavy boots echoing in the living room screaming “INTERPOL!”, “POLICE!” or “FBI!”. - Your father will delay them long enough, but Em, you probably won't ever see us again. I'm sorry for putting you both through this and I'll miss you so much. Hannibal and I love the both of you, never forget that. - They heard shouts and gurgling noises as well as shooting noises. Will was crying as he kissed both of their heads, told them to run and shut down the trap door above them.

Emilia stood there for a moment with Vicenzo sobbing in her arms, trying to hear something but she knew she wouldn't because the basement was soundproof. Being startled into motion, she started to run towards the exit route her dads had showed her a million times until she memorized it even in the dark. The practice paid off even with Will telling Hannibal he was being paranoid. She tried to comfort Vicenzo but without success. Emilia had time to get used to their parents being criminals but Vicenzo didn't. He was too young to understand that their parents where being hunted down by all of the essentially good guys and that their parents were technically the bad guys. Even Emilia couldn't wrap her head around it. She still didn't understand how they were so caring with them and each other but be feared and hated by the majority of the world. Their parents used to tell her that everybody thought they were dead so she shouldn't worry but she knew it wasn't totally true. She knew it was only partially true. 

Emilia finally reached the woods but didn't stopped running or crying for that matter. She could feel the vines and tresses tugging at her pajamas, skin and hair while trying not hurt Vicenzo in the process. She felt various nips from thorns in her arms, but Vicenzo wasn't harmed in the process. Emilia only stopped running when it was the morning and she finally found the getaway car next to a shack deep in the woods but next to a dirty road. She realized the car was actually to one of her parents to drive but she was alone now and thank God she knew how to drive. She rummaged the backpack to find the shack's key and opened the door. She wouldn't stay long enough there. Emilia knew all of her and her brother's fake documents were already stashed in her backpack but she grabbed the rest of the fake ID's, so the police wouldn't know about their existence, a few supplies and a gun, just in case. She also grabbed a few different IDs for her parents because she refused to believe she would never see them again. 

With was with that thought in mind that she raced to the car, put Vicenzo in his chair (he had finally fell asleep again with tear tracks in his face) and changed clothes. She almost sobbed when she saw the jacket her parents had given her when they told she was having a little brother, but the redhead managed to pull herself together long enough to remember the carefully laid out plans their had come up with in case this happened and got them of the road. The plan was to call Chiyoh and leave the country immediately. Everything was already taken cared of so they could have a normal and simple life. But Emilia wouldn't live without her parents so she started a plan of her own. But first she had to cut down, dye and straighten her hair to achieve her ends.

**Author's Note:**

> A little plot twist to spice things up


End file.
